


Dance with me

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everything is in black and white Marco finally finds his soulmate and watches as his live begins to change for the better. Jean takes him to dances and shows him how happy one can be.<br/>Marcos POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Since english isn't my first language, thefandomfromwithin on tumblr helped me to correct the mistakes and proofread it, thank you so much.  
> Enjoy reading

I remember the nights when you took my hand and showed me how to live in all of their colors and little details. The way you tangled your warm hands into mine.  
Your gentle smile when I followed you with a happy laughter.  
Your embracing touches that led me over the dance floor as if i could fly.  
The people in the room could see it was real, just how we felt it. Some elderly couples laughed about our innocence and our foolish happiness. Those were amused laughters, without any negative thoughts, they were like us once, when all their colors were new.  
In a world where everything is in black and white you learn to embrace every happy moment you get. In this world everything seems dull and meaningless, until you finally find the one person to change all of it for the better.  
The person you have been waiting for your whole life. Your one and only, your soulmate.  
Some people never find those certain people, even if they search their entire life. But thats okay as well, it’s not like you can’t be happy without your soulmate. Sometimes a simple person that you fall in love with in the grocery store while buying strawberries from Spain can be enough. They may not be able to give your world colors but they can still turn around your whole life for the better.  
You however were that one special person for me and I’m thankful for that every day. I dont regret a single moment we spent together, be it the good or the bad.  
In the beginning I was afraid of you. I hate to admit it, but everyone told me I should stay away from you, they said you would be horribly annoying and rude. But I’m not bitter with them, how could they possibly have known about our connection? How could they have known about your insecurities or the reasons to behave the way you did?  
They didn’t know you that well but I’m happy that I decided to get my own impression of you that day and didn’t listen to their warnings.

At first, I could only see your back, my world was in black and white as usual, but something dragged me towards you. A feeling that I shouldn’t stop walking and that I had to look you in the eyes.  
You were wearing an olive-green shirt, which I didn’t know yet in that moment, and carried a folder under your arm. You were probably waiting for a bus or something like that. I can’t remember those unimportant details that well anymore.  
All I remember are your amber colored eyes when you turned around and how my whole life changed, from one second to another.  
When you’ve never seen colors before, the moment you see them is also the moment when you realize how beautiful the world is and you know immediately that everything is going to be okay. I didn’t notice it before, but it was a wonderful day and the lightrays of the sun were dancing on your face, making it seem like god just waited for the moment I’d see your face for the first time.  
“Hi.” I said, still baffled like a little child seeing something pretty for the first time. “My name’s Marco.”  
We stared at each other for a while, looking back it was probably just a few seconds, but back then it felt like an eternity.  
“Lets go somewhere quiet and talk.” You finally said, breaking the silence while going through your ruffled hair with one hand and smiling like you’ve never smiled before.

“So we’re like soulmates our something, huh?“ You asked. “Tell me about you, your life.“  
We were sitting in a little coffee shop, drinking a hot cup of coffee and nervously trying to get comfortable with each other.  
“Well, there’s not really much to know about me.” I replied quietly, “I live with my mom and my little brother in one of the townhouses next street. I’m twenty years old so it’s probably kinda weird that I still live there and all but I just can’t leave them, my mom always needs a helping hand and since my brother is going through puberty he isn’t that much of a help.“

I stopped talking when I realized that I was babbling too much again, even though you didn’t seem to mind. You laughed and I could feel the blood rushing to my face.  
“I still live with my mom as well, she’s kinda annoying, but first of all I’m only eighteen and second we only moved here seven years ago and she has troubles learning Dutch so I help her every now and then.” You told me and I looked up surprised.

“What? You’re not from here? How come you don’t have an accent?”  
“Well, I’m from France and here in Belgium french is also very common, so… Were you born here? Your skin doesn’t look very european.” “Nah, I was born here and mom was too. I only know my dad from photographs and despite him having a little bit darker skin than the average Belgian my mom told me he was born here as well.” The conversation stopped for a bit and we stared at each other for a few seconds in silence again.

“So, did you got your freckles from your mom or your dad?” He chuckled and added, “They’re really cute.”  
Again I flushed red and mumbled: “Got them from my mom, thanks.”  
We were awkwardly silent again, but you still smiled at me.  
“I find your eyes and your jawline really pretty.” I finally answered, too embarrassed to think straight.  
I only realized what I said when you started laughing and so I added quickly; “I mean… I-errr… Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off as creepy, I…"  
“It’s okay.” You interrupted me right before I could say even more embarrassing stuff. “Thank you. So, what do you do for living? Or are you studying?”  
Thankful that you started a new topic I replied; “I study Psychology and Literature. My goal is to be able to help people someday. Maybe I’m going to be a teacher or might as well be a psychologist. How about you?“  
“That sounds really interesting, I think you’d make a great teacher. I study arts.” You pointed at the folder I noticed earlier, it was now laying beside you on the bench. “It was really hard until now though, most of the other students have already met their soulmates and I could only work with black and white and grey.“  
“So now you have to learn how to draw with colors, huh?“ I smiled happily, I really liked you already.  
We both constantly had to think about the fact that so much was going to change and we were already very exited. We talked until it got dark, eventually we got to know each other a bit more and decided to meet again the next day.

There was so much to talk about and the feeling of having someone who truly understands you was new, but also really exiting.


	2. Chapter Two

On my way home I started thinking about how funny it was that once you found the one person that gives your life colors, your life is told to be so easy and predictable. It seems that it’s already written out how it’s going to be from then on. You fall in love, you marry and you get kids or adopt. And yet there was so much that could go different.   
 My parents met when they where very young, if i recall it right sometime in elementary school, and since they were inseparable.    
However one day my father had a deadly heart attack.   
 It was really bad for me and my little brother but it was even worse for my mom. The moment your soulmate dies, all the colors disappear at once and everything seems dull and meaningless again and if that’s not the worst thing to happen then I don’t know what else is.   
 I thought of you.    
You were a kinda complicated guy back then but when I looked in your eyes I could see them light up, as if I was the one thing to keep you going, even though we only just met.  It was not so common for people of the same sex to be soulmates as it was for a man and a woman but since there was the absolute proof that homosexuality existed, no one really had any arguments against it.    
I knew my mom was going to be so happy for me and I was absolutely right. She was really exited to meet you, the sooner the better. When she thought I didn’t see she had a somewhat melancholic expression, staring in the air. I was afraid she’d go bad again, being reminded of my dad, but then I realized she would never forget about the life she built up or her children.   
She was happy for me, wishing me merely the best for the two of us.   
 I told her about your undercut, your two-toned hair, your amber eyes and even about your pretty jawline.    
I’ve had a girlfriend a few years before I met you. I guess I never bothered to tell you about her, you never asked. My brother had been so sure my soulmate would be a girl, he was kinda disappointed when I told him about you.    
“But I thought you loved Mina. Doesn’t that mean you’re into girls?” He asked.    
I simply replied:“We broke up years ago, it didn’t work out, remember? Also having a soulmate is kinda different, you’ll understand someday.“  
 He grasped the concept of different sexualities and gender pretty fast when I explained it to him, I was so glad that he was so tolerant when faced with new things.  Since it was already late and I wanted to flee from the thousand questions from my brother and my mom I soon went too bed. I couldn’t sleep at first, so I just stared at the ceiling and thought about you. It felt weird that all my thoughts that day and the following weeks were only about you, but to be honest I know now that it was the feeling of falling in love so deeply that I didn’t even realize it at the time.   
 I tried picturing how our live would be from then on, getting old together and all that stuff. In my head we would adopt one or two children after moving together and getting a safe job. We might as well consider just living without any children, laughing together at all the stressed out families. I liked the first version far better.  Somehow I ended up thinking about your lips and kissing them. Well, I had never been together with a guy before so I wasn’t quite sure how it would work, I admit that I was really fucking naive for my age.   
That was probably the reason why I ended up watching gay porn. That and the fact that I just wasn’t tired yet and the silence of the night lay on me like a way too heavy, black curtain.   
 I remember that I was so embarrassed about it, even more because I somehow really enjoyed it.  I just feel like I had to mention this because when I told you some time later you just laughed at me and told me with a smirk you jacked off thinking about me on the same evening.   
My face had never been more red.

The next morning was just me, my brother and my mom talking about cornflakes and the concept of soulmates. My mom told me about how she met my dad and that she would never forget the beauty of a sundown somewhere at the sea. Internally I wrote it on the list of things I wanted to see with you.   
My brother was so jealous of me, because was always very kindhearted and had been eager to meet his soulmate since he was five years old.   
At like 11 o’clock you called me and we agreed on a time to meet. I remember that only hearing your voice made me so exited and happy that I could barely wait until we would see each other again. You told me you had a surprise for me, so when I arrived at the bus-station I still had no idea what we were going to do yet.  
 I was the first one there so I nervously leaned against the back of the bench next to the sign with the arrivals for the bus.   
 I already saw you from far away. You were wearing headphones and a turquoise scarf, which is only relevant because I was so happy that I could actually see the color of the scarf and not just grey.  
 When you saw me too you had a honest smile, which made me realize even more what a lucky bastard I was that I actually met you.    
“Freckles.” You softly hit my shoulder and took off your headphones. “I hope you can ice-skate.”    
You looked so exited for this and also kinda proud that you came up with the idea so I failed to tell you that I’ve never been iceskating before and just replied with another question: “Which bus do we have to take?“

Ten Minutes later when our bus arrived we already drifted off to another topic and you’d already forgotten about the missing answer. Five minutes of standing in a way too crowded bus and another ten minutes of waiting in line in front of the iceskating hall we were finally sitting on a bench in the locker room to put on our skates.    
I was staring anxiously at them, trying to figure out how to tell you that I couldn’t ice skate for shit. You somehow noticed right away that something was off and asked me if everything was okay.   
Come to think of it, back then I was really afraid that a single mistake of mine could make you think bad of me so I kinda struggled telling you the truth.    
"I have never done this before, actually I…” I stuttered awkwardly .  
You interrupted me immediately, and to my surprised you looked concerned instead of annoyed or worse, disappointed.    
“I’m sorry, why didn’t you tell me? We don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna, I’d totally be fine with that.” You quickly explained.    
“Its totally my fault, sorry.” I said relieved, smiling like an idiot, “We can stay, I wanna try it. Would you maybe teach me?”   
 Your face relaxed as well and you chuckled quietly; “‘Course Imma teach you. It’s gonna be lots of fun just you wait.”   
You got on your knees and helped me to put on the ice-skates, which was pretty embarrassing because first of all, because everyone stared and second, I was sure that I could put on those damn skates by myself. You really surprised me that day, you were so patient and I only realized some time later that being patient with someone else was not as easy as it seemed for you.   
 The fact that you always were so kind to me still manages to realize how deep the bond between soulmates is every day. You had so many struggles, as I later found out, and you still were such a goodhearted person.    
We stood at the border of the ice, I was shaking a bit since it really wasn’t easy to stand or walk with ice-skates for me. I felt you touching my hand, my first reflex was to flinch away but I resisted and let you tangle your hand into mine.    
You smiled at me and simply said; “C’mon, let’s go.“

I carefully took one step on the ice and immediately regretted it.    
With a nervous laughter I clenched onto your jacket. “Jean, oh my god, this was the worst idea EVER!“   
You ignored my cry for help and led my hand carefully away from your jacket.   
 You laughed and took both my hands so that we were standing face to face:“No going back now, freckles. Imma help you become the best ice-skater in the world, you’ll see.”   
 You dragged me a few more steps on the ice and I followed your lead, concentrating on not falling down.    
After a while, everything was going pretty well, you suddenly released one of my hands. “'Kay, lets see if you can do it with less help.“   
 I immediately grabbed tighter onto the hand I was still holding. “Jean, don’t you dare let me go now. Holy shit!”    
Against my fear you were making no attempt to let go of me. “Relax Princess, Imma still hold ’ya hand to back you up.”   
“Sorry…” I mumbled and internally cursed myself for being to cowardly.  
 "No prob, you’re super cute like this y’know?“ You answered with full honesty.    
I felt the blood rushing in my cheeks and asked carefully:“What do you mean by that?"  
"Dunno,” Your teasing smile changed to an embarrassed one fast when you replied. “I just feel like you finally let ya guard down. I had the impression that you were not yourself in front of me, no clue why.”    
Your statement caught me totally by surprise and I stumbled on my skates. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the ice and a piercing pain rushed through my ankle.  
“FUCK!” I bursted out as I realized what had happened.    
You quickly let go of my hand that you had still been holding onto and kneed down, to check if I was okay. “Oh damn, I’m sorry Marco! You alright?”   
“Yeah, don’t worry.” I carefully tried to move my foot but that just made the pain get worse,“I think I’ve sprained my ankle tho. Sheesh sorry, I’m kinda clumsy.“   
"Nah, you actually did great until I distracted ya. Cmon, I’ll help you.” You grabbed my arms carefully and lifted me up like I weighted nothing, “Lets get you out’a here!”   
I didn’t fall again because you held me pretty tight, but nevertheless every step hurt. We quietly took off our skates and left the skating hall.    
On our way to the bus-station I finally broke the awkward silence. “I didn’t noticed I was holding back, I’m sorry. You know, I had some pretty rough encounters so far and it’s difficult for me to open up, even though it may seem like I got an easy time making friends and all that.“   
I paused to think of the right words.    
When I picked up my sentence I spoke a bit slower, a bit more careful. “I don’t want to fuck this up, I want this to work out for once.”   
 No response.  
 I looked at the ground, thinking that now I finally ruined everything.    
When you answered at last, your voice sounded relieved, as if a huge boulder was lifted off your heart. “Heh, so much apologizing for one day, guess we really are hopeless.“    
I looked up again and looked at your warm smile. In that moment I had the feeling that everything was alright and the colors around seemed to shine even brighter than before.   
"Your foot hurts right? Here!” You offered me your shoulder and I gladly accepted.    
I leaned on it to take some weight off my foot, it really helped. We had to slow down our pace a bit but it didn’t really matter. Walking like this was fine and we got to talk about us a little more honestly now.    
“What did you mean when you said you had some rough encounters before?“, you asked carefully, in case it was something I didn’t like talking about.    
"It wasn’t as bad as it sounds like to be honest.” I said, “I just got friend zoned a few times, by boys and girls, which honestly isn’t the end of the world. Also I, well… I was used for my ability to see the good in everyone. This one girl I liked, she only kept me around to make herself feel better and talked a lot of trash behind my back.”    
We arrived at the bus-station and sat down on the bench to wait for the bus.    
“Aw man, that sucks. Between you and me, I think you’re a pretty great person.” You answered, with your last sentence you blushed, embarrassed. “I wouldn’t friend zone you.”   
“Cheesy, dude!” I laughed nervously and sighted relieved as I saw our bus arriving, “Look there it is, took long enough.” You let me lean on your shoulder again and put your arm around my hips to support me.  
When we stood at the bus-station again you hesitated to say goodbye.  
 "Hey, dude, I think I’ll bring you home. Technically its my fault that you got injured so it’s just fair if I help you now.“ You said.  
 I tried to convince you that it was okay but you just wouldn’t give in so I eventually agreed. The way to my house wasn’t long but I prayed the whole time for my mother and my brother to not be there.    
Standing on the mat, I let go of your shoulder to unlock the door. As soon as I turned the key in the keyhole I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew I had fucked up.   
 I opened the door with a sigh and immediately saw my mom in the corridor.    
You hadn’t said a word since the bus-station but now you stepped forward and held your hand out for a handshake to my mom. "Hi Mrs. Bodt, I’m Jean.”   
For a second she just stared surprised at you, then her face lit up and she shook your hand happily.  “It’s so great to meet you, dear. Marco told me a lot about you already, why don’t you two come in?” she waited for us to close the door and then said,“Are you gonna stay for dinner? We’re having potatoes and steak.“   
You smiled. “If it won’t bother you, I’d love to!”


	3. Chapter Three

We were sitting at the table, eating and casually chatting. My mom liked you instantly when you started to compliment her cooking and talking with her about food as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Honeybear, would you be so kind as to get the dessert? Its in the refrigerator.“ She interrupted your conversation and looked at me. My face turned red and I rushed in the kitchen, muttering under my breath. "For heavens sake, mom! Please stop calling me that in front of other people.“  
"What did you say? You're talking so quiet, honeybear, I can't understand you.“ I wasn’t sure if she was serious or just teasing me so I let it go. "Nevermind!“ When I carried the bowl of pudding to the table I could see that you were holding back your laughter. I tried to ignore it but then I gave in. “Do you have anything to add Jean?“  
You giggled quietly. “Nah…“  "Okay then“, I sighed and handed you a little bowl, "Do you want Pudding?“  "Yes, honeybear, with pleasure.“ You answered, looking me dead in the eyes.  Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, staring at me.   "Pfft, sorry freckles!“ You couldn't hold back your laughter any longer, "I won’t do it again. Lets just eat, please.“  
I couldn't be mad and you knew that just as well as I did. "Thanks a lot for the great meal, Mrs. Bodt. "Was nice meeting ya but it's pretty late and I have classes tomorrow so…“ You said politely but my mom wouldn't let you finish you sentence. "Why don’t you stay the night, dear? I’m sure Marco wouldn't mind sharing his room for one night, would he?“ she asked looking at me.  I shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't like I was still a child and would make a big thing out of it, even though my mom treated me like one.  
I showed you around the house and while I went to the basement to get some blankets for you, you looked around in my room.  "Your room is fuckin’ cool, freckles. Loving the little glow-stars on the ceiling.“ you greeted me when I came back.  "Thanks, I got them from my dad.“ I said. "Where do you wanna sleep? If you want to you can sleep on my bed and I’ll take the floor.“ You smiled and sat down on my bed. "Why not sleep together in one bed? You afraid of me?“ "Of course not.“ I answered.

 

We were sitting on my bed, backs against the wall, playing with on gaming console.  
„Dude, why are you so fuckin’ good?“, you complained as you fell into another hole and your screen turned black.  
„I don’t know.“, I shucked my shoulders, „Guess I spent a lot of time on it.“  
You laughed and pressed the pause button on your controller:“I give up freckles. `got no chance against ya’“  
„Sorry,“, I smirked, „how about a movie? You can pick one if you like.“  
„Sure, why not.“, my movie collection was on the lowest shelf of my cupboard, so you had to kneel down to select one, „Dude, you got some wicked movies, dang hard to choose.“ 

I watched you from my bed, lost in thoughts and not really listening to you, while you kept on talking about the fact that I had all the Star Trek movies. After a while you finally picked a movie, but instead of showing me which one, you went straight to the TV to put it on.  
„Which one is it?“, I asked.  
„You’ll see freckles.“, the smile on your face had me worried, thinking about what on earth you could have found.  
When the TV accepted the disk and the movie started, I knew in the span of a second which one it was. The soundtrack of Shrek was blasting through the tiny sound-boxes next to the TV.  
„Oh my god.“, I said, „You GOT to be kidding me!“  
„Naaah.“, you giggled like crazy about your own joke and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

You finished your giggling fit and took a deep breath:“No, but seriously. I picked some, you say which you’d like to watch the most.“  
You showed me three movies; Dirty Dancing, Hachiko and The Exorcist. I really didn't want to watch Hachiko because I knew I would cry like a river and I wanted to spare you from that on our first date. Well if you could even count that as a date. We never called it like that and I had no clue wether you just wanted us to be platonic or if you shared my feelings. I know now that you had a huge not-so-platonic crush on me.  
„How about Dirty Dancing?“, I asked and just seconds later I regretted my choice, „Wait… Maybe we should- „  
„Nope!“, you grinned joyfully, inserting the disc, „No going back on you word.“

I grunted and buried my face in a pillow. I had forgotten how sexual that movie was and I just knew it’d get awkward if I would get a boner or something. As the intro started you sat back down next to me, a little closer to me than before, which really didn't help my situation. Our shoulders almost touched and there was only a centimeter left between our hands, which felt like nothing at that moment.  
Despite the almost innocent beginning of the movie it got very steamy, very fast. I regretted my decision so much and I almost wished that you'd sit less close to me. I was glad that the lights were out because my face must have been red as a tomato. The first half of the movie we both stared concentrated at the TV-screen trying not to make it awkward which, of course, didn't work.

„Oi, Marco“, you suddenly sad when we were about one hour into the movie, your voice cracked a little, „Do you mind if I ask you somethin’?“  
I turned my head surprised to you:“Sure, what is it?“  
You didn't reply right away but rather stared at my blanket for a moment. I could see that your question was something you had thought about very often, it seemed important to you.

„What am I to you?“, you finally asked, looking me in the eyes.  
You were smiling but your smile wasn't as cheerful and provoking as usual, it was full of worry.  
„I-„, I didn’t know how to reply, even thought I knew what I wanted to tell you, I couldn’t.  
I wanted to say that I liked you, that I was thinking about you since the very moment i met you and that I was staring at your lips a lot when you weren't looking. When you realized I wasn't answering you quickly turned your head away and laughed, it sounded fake and full of pain.  
„`got ya’!“, you said, „Man you should've seen the look on your face.“  
„Jean, I…“, I started but you immediately interrupted me.  
„Dude, forget about it already!“, you said with a slight tone of bitterness, „I shouldn't have asked ya’!“  
„Jean, stop!“, I said with more force this time, „It was good that you asked, someone had to eventually.“  
We stared at each other for a few seconds the movie long forgotten. I couldn't take the silence anymore.  
„I like like you.“, I blurred out, my face glowing red.  
I anxiously waited for your response. You looked surprised, but positively, as if it was just the response you had hoped for.  
„I…like like you too.“, you said.  
It took us a second to realize what just happened, then you started laughing nervously:“What are we, pre-school kids? Oh boy, this sure is a mess.“

And then you kissed me.  
I cant describe what I was feeling in that moment, I don’t even think there are words for it. But for the first time in my life i felt like there was a point to living and I thought I found the answer to everything. It was probably a soulmate thing. Even though and I sure as hell wasn't unexperienced I was so nervous as if I had never kissed anyone before.  
When our lips parted and we looked each other in the eyes I laughed anxiously and and leaned my forehead against yours.  
„This is… nice.“, I said.  
I had a funny feeling in my stomach, like a warm tingling. As you kissed me again I was less nervous, it almost felt natural, like it was always supposed to be like this. I felt your hand touching mine. My first instinct was to pull away but the warmth of your hand felt calming and reassuring. 

Suddenly my mom knocked on the door and opened it a bit. You instantly flinched away from me, as if you've been hit.  
„Sorry boys, I didn't want to disturb you. I’m gonna go to bed now so please turn down the volume a bit.“, she smiled knowingly at me and closed the door behind her again.  
„Mom, I’m 20, stop treating me like I’m fifteen!“, I shouted at the closed door even though I knew she’d never stop treating me like her little child.  
„I’m sorry, I… I didn't think your mom would still be up.“, you said in a stressed out voice.  
Your fear surprised me:“Huh? Where is the problem with that?“  
„Is she, y’know…Okay with this? Okay with gay people?“, you asked, your voice getting gradually more quiet.  
„Of course, why wouldn't she be? Are there still people who aren’t?“, I said genuinely confused, „My mom actually kinda even ships us.“  
„Believe me, there are…“, you muttered, but even though you were still more tense than before my mom came in you calmed down a bit.

„What is shipping in this context? I’m pretty sure your mom doesn't want to export us or anything.“, you changed the topic.  
„Well…“, I could feel my cheeks getting red again, this was not something that one would like to explain, „Its an internet word that you use when you want to see two or more people or characters together, like in a relationship for example.“  
„That’s kinda creepy?!“, you laughed and looked at me skeptical.  
„No, no, not like WATCHING them. More like… wanting them to be happy together or thinking they would be perfect for each other.“, I explained quickly.  
„Oh, now i get it.“, you leaned back against the wall, „So your mom approves of me and you together, huh?“  
„Yeeah… I had a pretty rough breakup before and my mom wanted me to find my… soulmate.“, I mumbled. 

I didn’t really want to talk about it yet and you understood that with our me having to say it out loud.  
You leaned your head on my shoulder and took my hand:“Y’know, we don’t have ’ta rush anything. For you, I can wait.“  
The last sentence was so quiet that I barely heard it, I think it was not even meant to be heard by me.  
I reaffirmed your handgrip and smiled:“I’m fine, Jean. I am an adult, surprisingly, and I wont stop you from anything.“  
You chuckled softly and closed your eyes. Suddenly you looked so tired, as if a heavy weight was crushing your every thought. I gave you a light kiss on the head and turned of the TV which was showing the credits of the movie we never finished watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time ill start the actual plot and go a little into detail with the whole color-soulmates thing. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
